


The Hunting Of The Ghost Shark

by EmoSheepPrince



Category: Ghost Shark
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoSheepPrince/pseuds/EmoSheepPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in ghosts? If not, you can leave. If you believe in ghosts then stay so you can hear this story. Everybody knows that sharks are already deadly when attacking in water. But what if sharks were able to attack on land too? Or anywhere that has water? Betrayus has a story to tell. Betrayus was just a simple misunderstood teenager. Family problems, bullying at school, the whole nine. People already thinks he's crazy. Once they hear his story, they'll think he's even crazier. Betrayus has met the mysterious and deadly Ghost Shark and he's not afraid. He claims to not be afraid of death. Him and the Ghost Shark share one thing; They hate people and they want revenge. If you're not too afraid to hear this story then congrats to you. I suggest you sit down and grab your blankets and pillows because this is going to be a bumpy ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunting Of The Ghost Shark

It all started when I met the legendary Ghost Shark. It was just a simple night. My dad was drinking and my mom was doing drugs as usual. I couldn't take it anymore so I left. I wanted to get away from it all. From them, from the bullies at school, from everybody. I'm not afraid of death but I don't believe in committing suicide. Committing suicide is for the weak minded. I'm strong minded. I get good grades at school, I read, I write stories and poetry. It's just that people think i'm dumb. They like to judge me. I'm just a misunderstood person. Nobody wants to talk to me or try to get to know me. They find me too creepy. So, i'm a loner and I prefer being alone. I didn't think I would ever make friends or be around people who like me and want to talk to me. That is...until I met 'him'.

I walked through the beach late at night. I think it was past midnight when I left home. School is tomorrow but did I care? Nope. I needed some air. I managed to find a perfect spot to sit down and think in peace. Maybe write a little poetry too. I sat down on the soft sand and crossed my legs Indian style. I sat there as I stared out into the dark ocean. The moon was sitting over the ocean's horizon. It was beautiful. And the best part? It was a full moon too. I couldn't take my eyes off the moon. It was so bright and so inviting. I couldn't believe it. I felt at peace now. It was just me and the moon. I wished that the moon could stay here forever and that the sun would never come up. I held up legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I swift my dark bangs over a bit then rested my chin on my knees. There was a slight breeze and I liked it. It made me feel calmer and I needed to feel calm. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly, I heard a noise. It sounded like water splashing. I figured it was... Well, I figured it was nothing. Until I heard it again. I opened up my eyes and looked at the ocean to find the source. I couldn't see anything. Figuring that it was nothing, I closed my eyes and prepared to relax again when I heard water splashing again. I opened up my eyes.

"Who's there?" I called out.

I didn't see anything and I didn't hear anything. I was starting to grow frustrated. I didn't like to be tricked. I betcha it was some of those guys from school trying to pick on me again. But how would they know that I was here in the first place?

Sploosh. Sploosh.

There it was again. I stood up and looked around for any source of movement.

"Stop acting like a coward and show yourself already!" I shouted. 

I was starting to grow tired of these games and I was ready to leave when I saw something glowing in the water. It was a light blue glow. I started to walk towards the glowing water when I saw what looked like a shark fin and tail. It was.... It was different. It didn't look like an ordinary shark fin and tail. It was... It was glowing a light blue glow and I was able to see right through the shark fin and tail like it was a Jellyfish.

"What...the..."

I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining it. I couldn't be sleeping. I was awake. How am I seeing this? I saw that the shark fin and tail was coming closer and closer to me. That's when a full grown shark popped out of the water and landed on the sand right in front of me. I jumped back slightly. I stared at the translucent shark, hard. This was amazing but crazy. It was a shark! But somehow not an actual shark? It was... It was... A Ghost Shark!

I expected the shark to eat me right up but it didn't. It stared at me as I stared back. I then slowly approached it. I knelt down on my knees right in front of it then slowly reached my hand out. The shark didn't do anything. It didn't even try to bite me. The shark then started to snap at me. I stand corrected. But that didn't stop me. If the shark wanted to take a bite out of my body then so be it.

I continued to read my hand out till it touched the snout of the shark. The shark is a ghost and yet i'm able to touch it? How weird. I started to rub the shark's snout gently and it seemed to be calming down. That's when I instantly felt a connection.

"You're...you're not like other sharks. You're different. I'm different." 

I attempted to speak to it to show that I wasn't afraid of it and that it shouldn't be afraid of me. Oh how I hope this isn't a dream.

"You've been abused have you? Like a typical animal to a human. I've been abused myself too."

I took my hand away then lifted up my sleeve of my shirt to show the shark my scars.

"See that? Those are from my dad."

I stared at the shark then sighed and pulled my sleeve back down. I sat on my legs.

"I've been abused pretty much all my life. It just never stops."

Even though the shark couldn't talk, I could tell that it was listening to me. That's when the shark started to go back into the water. I quickly stood up and watched it.

"Don't leave!" I shouted.

The shark disappeared into the dark water. I sighed. It seemed like even a measly shark didn't want to have anything to do with me. I guess it's just back to the drawing board.

I started to walk out of the beach before I stopped and glanced over my shoulder in hopes to see the shark but I didn't. It was gone. I continued to walk. This was an amazing night and I knew I had to write about it but would I tell anybody about it? They'll think i'm more crazy than I already am. I don't need to get beat up over this too. I just hope that this isn't the last time i'll see my beloved Ghost Shark.


End file.
